


Blind.

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Vengeance is justice [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce is doing something, Gen, I'm having fun, Protective Ra's al Ghul, Ra's is angry, Talia and Damian are in the bacround, bruce was first, dude rly cares for his daughter, grammarly says the summary is friendly, have a fun read, him being angry, idk where the other memebers of the fam are, is probably the scariest, it probably happened somewhere, love tags, now that i think about it, okay, or his daughter's honor, ra's is scary, should i put it with the al ghul series?, this time 'it's batman' doesn't work, when i wrote bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: The man in green only lights up the match. Letting the match fall to the man. Burning the somehow alive man. There are screams, as servants hold mother and her son down.The man in green only thinks:‘How could I’ve been so blind?’
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne - Relationship, Ra's al Ghul & Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: Vengeance is justice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Blind.

“You’ve disrespected me.”

The man speaks, as he deepens the sword in Bruce. Man in green, whose eyes shine like Lazarus as he keeps the sword in the red bat symbol. The man in black is weak.

“You’ve disrespected  _ my _ family.”

The man in black tries to get the sword out of him. Ending up coughing.

“I gave you  _ my  _ house,  _ my  _ honor, and  _ my _ blood.”

The man in black tries to raise his hands. It ends up futile.

“I wed you to  _ my _ daughter,  _ I  _ trained you, _ I’ve _ respected you.”

“Ra’s…”

“You demonize me, you betray  _ my _ daughter and taint  _ my blood _ .”

The man’s eyes are cold as he continues.

“The only reason why I’ve not killed you before is because of Talia, my sweet Talia. Talia, who always makes sure you won’t end up dead. Each time you hurt her, she made sure you’re protected. Talia, who I wed you to. Talia, who loves you. Talia, whose honor you tainted. Each time I turned a blind eye to it. A blind eye to you.”

The sword only deepens. How could’ve he been deceived? How could’ve he been so blind to it? To him.

“Then you dare to taint  _ my  _ grandson. Patronize him. Disrespect him. Then claim him as yours. Claim my daughter as yours. They never were yours.  _ Never _ .”

Ra’s was mad. As blood flows on the sword. It didn’t satisfy him. He was betrayed.

The man in black had been deceitful from the beginning and he had turned a blind eye. For what?

Honor? It clearly isn’t reciprocated. 

“I gave you my family and you spit on them. You hurt them, you make them weak, you lie to them, and for what? For an idea? You aren’t an exception. I’ve lived longer than you, I’ve seen wars, I’ve seen revolutions. It’s always gonna circle back to the beginning. It never stays. A bat costume isn’t gonna change that. I’ve seen many try and fail. And you spit on my blood for that? Once you die it’s not gonna matter.”

Bruce has the guts to look ashamed and angry at the same time. Good. 

“You demonize me to my own blood, for an idea. I could’ve done the same, could’ve ruined you for the son. Tell him about your wrongdoings. I could’ve but I didn’t. Clearly a mistake.”

The man in green snarls.

“I’m taking back what’s mine, lest they get hurt again. It’s you, who keeps killing my grandson, killing my blood. It’s you, who deceives them. I’ve been too easy on you, I shall fix that dear Detective.”

As he draws the sword back, blood spilling everywhere. To clean the sword from such taint.

The man in green orders next:

“Pour him over with the gasoline.”

The servant silently bows and does as he was told.

The man in black only lays on the floor. Blood flowing from him. Mother and her son could only watch. Ra’s has never been this mad. Never this angry.

The man in green only lights up the match. Letting the match fall to the man. Burning the somehow alive man. There are screams, as servants hold mother and her son down. 

The man in green only thinks:

‘How could I’ve been so blind?’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & criticisms are welcome.


End file.
